


Seis Horas

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: The Last Man on Earth (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Você não é a última mulher na Terra.





	Seis Horas

Você não é a última mulher na Terra. Nem mesmo na América. Nem ela é. A jovem mulher sorrindo para você.

Se ela está viva provavelmente tem outros além de vocês duas, mas agora é difícil pensar em nada além dela.

Você conheceu ela há duas horas mas você já aprendeu bastante sobre ela. O nome dela é Erica, ela é Australiana, ela tinha irmão, ela foi para cadeia por um tempo e antes de hoje ela não via outra pessoa viva em mais de um ano. Esse último item é um que você tem em comum. E ela é corajosa, você sabe disso porque ela te beija primeiro.

Você sabia que ia acontecer desde o momento em que você a viu.

Okay isso é uma mentira.

Você esperou que fosse acontecer desde o momento em que você a viu.

Você não sabe se você se sentiria assim se houvesse alguma outra pessoa além dela nesse mundo. Você acha que sim, o que parece tolo para o seu lado racional.

Seu lado paranóico entra na conversa e te diz que qualquer outra pessoa da sua vida antiga ia dizer que ela é jovem demais para você. E eles estariam certos, ela é mais nova do que seu próprio filho era. Mas eles todos estão mortos e ela não está. Ainda você sente na obrigação de dizer :

“Você sabe que eu sou velha o suficiente para ser a sua mãe, certo ?”

“Você não é minha mãe, eu sou velha o suficiente para saber disso” ela diz e te beija de novo e de novo.

As mãos delas indo explorar a pele debaixo das suas roupas.

Você conhece ela há quatro horas e você descobre outras coisas com ela deitada em cima de você, os lábios dela bem próximos da sua orelha dizendo bem baixinho :

“Você não vai me deixar certo ?”

Ela precisa de você. Ela precisa de qualquer um que tivesse cruzado o seu caminho provavelmente mas foi você.

“É claro que não querida”

Você beija ela primeiro essa vez.

Você conhece ela há seis horas e ela está dormindo nos seus braços. A respiração dela sincronizada com a sua. Você não descobre algo novo sobre ela nesse momento mas sim sobre você mesma. De alguma maneira você já precisa dela também.


End file.
